Ivana Coppola
thumb|184px|Ivana Coppola Ivana Coppola est une actrice et directrice artistique française d'origine italienne. Pratiquant également le doublage, elle est la voix française régulière de Julianne Moore, Kelly Hu et Jillian Armenante, ainsi qu'une des voix de Vera Farmiga, Eva Mendes et Hope Davis. Biographie Née en Italie, Ivana Coppola arrive en France à l'âge de six ans. Elle développe très tôt un goût pour la chanson et le théâtre mais avant d'en faire son métier elle va étudier la kinésithérapie et l'exerce pendant cinq ansInterview d'Ivana Coppola sur RS Doublage.com. Elle est ensuite formée en danse, chant et théâtre aux cours du et au Théâtre-École du Passage par Niels Arestrup et Yves Le Moign'. Elle commence le doublage à la fin des années 1980Interview d'Ivana Coppola sur La Gazette du doublage et double aujourd'hui régulièrement Julianne Moore, Kelly Hu et Jillian Armenante, ainsi qu'une des voix de Vera Farmiga, Eva Mendes et Hope Davis mais aussi de Michelle Yeoh dans le biopic sur Aung San Suu Kyi : The Lady. Côté animation, elle est la voix de la maman de Petit Ours dans Les Aventures de Petit Ours brun, dans la série d'animation satirique Loana et ses amis, scénarisée par Francis Kuntz, où elle y interprète tous les personnages féminins. En 2010, Ivana Coppola met en scène sa première pièce, Dix petits nègres d'Agatha Christie adapté par Sébastien Azzopardi. En 2013, elle met en scène Court-circuit adapté des scènes courtes de Jean-Michel Ribes et Roland ToporCourts-circuits sur Actuscene.com.. Théâtre Interprétation * 1986 : La Grotte, de Jean Anouilh, mise en scène Jacques Hardouin, théâtre de Neuilly * 1989 : Les héros de l’an II, de Philippe Gaudart, théâtre Montorgueil * 1989 : Passionnément, à la folie, de Pascal Rossignol, mise en scène de l'auteur, Théâtre de la Villa * 1991 : Les Troyennes, de Christine Farré, Théâtre La Clef * 1992 : A la recherche d’Omar Khayyâm, mise en scène François Abou Salem, Théâtre du Merlan de Marseille * 1994-1996 : Les voix de la mémoire, de Christine Farré, Théâtre Paul Éluard, tournée * 1998 : Le livre de feu, de Christine Farré, Théâtre de Romainville * 1999 : L’inconnue de la Seine, dÖdön von Horváth, mise en scène Christian Peythieu, Théâtre du Lavoir moderne Parisien * 2000 : Aragon, Eluard, Desnos en résistance, de Christine Farré, Théâtre de Vénissieux * 2002 : Victor Hugo, l'homme des tempêtes, de Christine Farré, Théâtre Olympe de Gouge * 2004-2008 : Camille Claudel 1864-1943, adaptation et mise en scène Christine Farré, Théâtre La Clef, Théâtre la Luna d'Avignon, Théâtre de Charenton, Ciné 13 Théâtre * 2008 : Mir Mir, de Pamela Edouart, mise en scène Christophe Luthringer, Théâtre de Jouy Le Moutier, Cac de Meudon, Théâtre Victor Hugo * 2010 : Compartiment fumeuses, de Joëlle Fossier, mise en scène Nicolas Malrone, Théâtre du Nord-Ouest, Aire Falguière * 2011 : Jacques a dit, de Marc Fayet, mise en scène Massimiliano Verardi, Théâtre de Nesle * 2013-2014 : Courts-circuits, de Jean-Michel Ribes et Roland Topor, mise en scène d'Ivana Coppola, Les Feux de la Rampe Mise en scène * 2010 : Dix petits nègres, d'Agatha Christie, Carré Bellefeuille * 2013-2014 : Courts-circuits, de Jean-Michel Ribes et Roland Topor, Les Feux de la Rampe Filmographie * 1988 : La Complainte du matelas idéal (court métrage), de Stéphane Lellay * 1988 : Moravagine (TV), de Philippe Pilard * 1988 : Frenchy Folies (TV), de Roger Pradines * 1989 : Joseph Conrad (TV), de Philippe Carrese * 1990 : Baisers volés (TV), de Philippe Maurice * 1990 : Quatre pour un loyer (TV), de Philippe Gilardi * 1991 : Tribunal (TV), de Josette Pacquin * 1991 : Riviera (TV), de Marion Sarraut * 1991 : Cas de divorce (TV), de Gérard Espinasse * 1994 : Rue Lénine (court métrage), de Félix Olivier * 1994 : Edgar s'égare (court métrage), de Franck Medioni * 1995 : Hors Saison (court métrage), de Bruno Moulhérat * 1995 : Guérir (court métrage), de Robert Sitbon * 1996 : Le noël ou il ne neigeait pas (court métrage), de Manuel Moutier * 1998 : En attendant l'an 2000 (court métrage), de Bruno Moulhérat * 1999 : Dossier: disparus (Frère Jérôme) (TV) * 1999 : Cap des Pins (TV), de Pascal Heylbroeck * 1999 : Au cœur de la loi (TV), de Denis Malleval * 1999 : Théo Logique (court métrage), de Renato Fabbri * 1999 : Stand By (court métrage), de Dominique Aru * 2001 : Mes amis d'en France (court métrage), de Laurent Vinas-Raymond * 2001 : Âmes sœurs (court métrage), de Catherine Vrignault Cohen * 2002 : Coup de gigot, d'Adrien Saporito * 2003 : Les Cordier, juge et flic (Cours du soir) (TV), de Michaël Perrotta * 2005 : Et si je parle (court métrage), de Sébastien Gabriel * 2005 : Ouf (court métrage), de Pascal Rémy * 2006 : Une femme d'honneur (Sans mobile apparent) (TV), de Patrick Poubel * 2011 : Un jour de moins (court métrage), de Bruno Detante * 2012 : Au nom de la vérité (Amour et Chantage) (TV), d'Olivier Dorain * 2012 : L'étreinte du mal (court métrage), de Kevin Manson * 2013 : Pay me... (court métrage), de Greg Simon Voxographie Cinéma Films * Julianne Moore dans : ** Hannibal (2001) : Clarice Starling ** Évolution (2001) : Allison Reed ** Une affaire de cœur (2004) : Audrey Woods ** Mémoire effacée (2004) : Telly Paretta ** Chassé-croisé à Manhattan (2006) : Rebecca ** La Couleur du crime (2006) : Brenda Martin ** Les Fils de l'homme (2006) : Julian Taylor ** Next (2007) : Callie Ferris ** Crazy, Stupid, Love (2011) : Emily Weaver ** Carrie, la vengeance (2013) : Margaret Brigham White ** Le Septième Fils (2014) : Mère Malkin ** Kingsman : Le Cercle d'or (2017) : Poppy * Vera Farmiga, dans : ** Esther (2009) : Kate Coleman ** Conjuring : Les Dossiers Warren (2013) : Lorraine Warren ** Le Juge (2014) : Samantha ** Conjuring 2 : Le Cas Enfield (2016) : Lorraine Warren ** The Passenger (2018) : Joanna * Hope Davis dans : ** Cœurs perdus en Atlantide (2001) : Liz Garfield ** Disconnect (2013) : Lydia Boyd ** Captain America: Civil War (2016) : Maria Stark ** Rebel in the Rye (2017) : Miriam Salinger * Eva Mendes dans : ** 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) : Monica Fuentes ** Deux en un (2004) : April ** Out of Time (2004) : Alex Diaz-Whitlock * Famke Janssen dans : ** Un cri dans l'océan (1998) : Trillian St. James ** Espion et demi (2003) : Rachel Wright * Saffron Burrows dans : ** Peur Bleue (1999) : Dr. Susan McCallister ** Troie (2004) : Andromaque * Essie Davis dans : ** Matrix Reloaded (2003) : Maggie ** Matrix Revolutions (2003) : Maggie * Michelle Yeoh dans : ** The Lady (2011) : Aung San Suu Kyi ** Les Gardiens de la Galaxie Vol. 2 (2017) : Aleta Ogorod * 1979 : Star Trek, le film : Dr. Christine Chapel (Majel Barrett) * 1992 : Singles : une femme en train d'embrasser (Alicia Roper) * 1997 : Batman et Robin : Julie Madison (Elle Macpherson) * 1998 : U-Turn : Jenny (Claire Danes) * 1998 : Deep Impact : Chloe Lerner (Rya Kihlstedt) * 1998 : Ronin : Deirdre (Natascha McElhone) * 1999 : Matrix : Switch (Belinda McClory) * 2000 : L'Enfer du dimanche : Mandy Murphy (Elizabeth Berkley) * 2000 : Apparences : Jody (Diana Scarwid) * 2000 : Tigre et Dragon : Madame Yu (Yan Hai) * 2001 : Crocodile Dundee 3 : Sue Charlton (Linda Kozlowski) * 2001 : Destination : Graceland : Cybil Waingrow (Courteney Cox) * 2001 : Cœurs perdus en Atlantide : Liz Garfield (Hope Davis) * 2001 : A.I. Intelligence artificielle : Sheila (Sabrina Grdevich) * 2001 : Divine mais dangereuse : Dr. Green (Reba McEntire) * 2002 : Le Dernier Château : Sergent gardienne de la prison (Kristen Shaw) * 2002 : Dommage collatéral : Selena (Francesca Neri) * 2002 : Minority Report : Sarah Marks (Ashley Crow) * 2003 : Matrix Reloaded : Maggie (Essie Davis) * 2003 : Mystic River : Annabeth Markum (Laura Linney) * 2003 : Hollywood Homicide : Ruby (Lena Olin) * 2003 : Matrix Revolutions : Maggie (Essie Davis) * 2004 : La vie est un miracle : Jadranka (Vesna Trivalic) * 2004 : Le Jour d'après : Une reporter (Rosey Edeh) * 2004 : Catwoman : Ophelia Powers (Frances Conroy) * 2005 : American Crime : Jane Berger (Annabella Sciorra) * 2005 : Baby-Sittor : Claire Fletcher (Lauren Graham) * 2006 : Chaos : Karen Cross (Jessica Steen) * 2006 : Big Mamma 2 : Constance Stone (Sarah Brown) * 2006 : Friends with Money : Franny (Joan Cusack) * 2007 : À vif : Carol (Mary Steenburgen) * 2007 : Dans la vallée d'Elah : Evie, « Madame » (Frances Fisher) * 2009 : Vengeance : Inspecteur Ong (Maggie Siu) * 2009 : Ma belle-famille en Italie : Sara (Mina Tander) * 2010 : Atrocious : Déborah, la mère (Chus Pereiro) * 2011 : The Lady : Aung San Suu Kyi (Michelle Yeoh) * 2011 : Stella Days : Molly (Marcella Plunkett) * 2012 : La Maison des ombres : Constance Strickland (Lucy Cohu) * 2013 : World War Z : Voix additionnelles * 2013 : La Malédiction de Chucky : Sarah (Chantal Quesnelle) * 2013 : Real : Makiko, mère de Koichi (Kyōko Koizumi) * 2014 : Exodus: Gods and Kings : Miriam (Tara Fitzgerald) Films d'animation * 1998 : La Petite Sirène : voix additionnellesLa Petite Sirène sur Les grands classiques.fr (2e doublage) * 1999 : Le Château des singes : La princesse Ida, fille du roi * 2006 : Franklin et le Trésor du lac : Mme Tortue * 2017 : Lego Ninjago, le film : Koko / Dame Dragon de Fer Télévision Téléfilms * 2001 : Attila le Hun : N'Kara et Ildico (Simmone Mackinnon) * 2003 : Mariés à jamais : Lindsay Boxer (Tracy Pollan) * 2004 : Un fiancé pour Noël : Carol (Bridget White) * 2004 : Le Parfait Amour : Jenny Kelley (Lori Heuring) * 2005 : Coeurs emprisonnés : Tasha Simmons (Anne Openshaw) * 2006 : Meurtre à Paradise : Carole Genest (Liisa Repo-Martell) * 2007 : Maria Montessori : Une vie au service des enfants : Maria Montessori (Paola Cortellesi) * 2008 : Stevie : Claire (Catherine McCormack) * 2009 : En eaux troubles : Docteur Kaplan (Donna Yamamoto) * 2009 : Les Murmures de Noël : Danielle (Anja Kling) * 2009 : Petits meurtres entre voisins : Christina (Sarah-Jane Redmond) * 2010 : La 19ème épouse : Kimberly Scott (Vanessa Holmes) * 2010 : Henri 4 : Marie de Médicis (Gabriela Maria Schmeide) - Doublage : Cinéphase - D.A. : Régis Reuilhac * 2011 : Le Visage d'un prédateur : Barbara Sullivan (Suleka Mathew) * 2011 : L'Amour à la une : Julie Oliver (Nadia Dajani) * 2011 : La Magie de la Famille : Abigail Pershing (Sarah Power) * 2012 : Enceinte avant la fac : Juana (Judy Reyes) * 2012 : L'Agence Cupidon : Eve Lovett (Joely Fisher) * 2012 : Pour l'honneur de ma fille : Patricia Reid (Judith Hoag) * 2012 : Panique sur Seattle : Carolyn Gates (Michelle Harrison) * 2013 : Un été à Rome : Federica (Irina Wrona) * 2013 : Dévorée par l'ambition : Caroline Renfro (Lynne Adams) Séries télévisées * Kelly Hu dans : ** Amour, Gloire et Beauté (1992) : Trish ** Le Flic de Shanghaï (1998-2000) : Inspecteur Grace Chen ** NCIS : Los Angeles (2009) : Lee Wuan Kai (Saison 1, épisode 5) ** NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (2009) : Lee Wuan Kai (Saison 7, épisode 7) ** Vampire Diaries (2010-2011) : Pearl ** Hawaii 5-0 (2010-2011) : Laura Hills ** Les Experts (2011) : Angie Salinger (Saison 12, épisode 3) ** Facing Kate (2012) : Lydia (Saison 2, épisode 4) ** Arrow (depuis 2012): China White ** Warehouse 13 (2013-2014) : Abigail Chow ** The 100 (2014) : Cece Cartwig * Jillian Armenante dans : ** 1999-2005 : Amy : Donna Kozlowski ** 2009 : Hawthorne : Infirmière en chef : Cheryl Brooks ** 2009 : Dollhouse : Grace (Saison 2, épisode 5) ** 2011 : Médium : Veronica Tate (Saison 7, épisode 12) ** 2011 : US Marshals : Protection de témoins : Dr. Perez (Saison 4, épisode 12) ** 2011 : Desperate Housewives : Rachel (Saison 8, épisodes 4 et 5) ** 2012 : Scandal : Moira O'Donnell (Saison 2, épisode 1) ** Bienvenue chez les Huang (depuis 2017) : Nancy * Miriam Shor dans : ** Swingtown (2008) : Janet Thompson ** The Good Wife (2012-2013) : Mandy Post ** Younger (depuis 2016) : Diana Trout * Hope Davis dans : ** Six Degrees (2006-2007) : Laura ** New York, unité spéciale (2013) : Viola Mesner (Saison 14, épisode 19) ** For the People (depuis 2018) : Jill Carlan * Meighan Desmond dans : ** 1997-2000 : Xena, la guerrière : Discorde ** 1997-1999 : Hercule : Discorde * Joely Fisher dans : ** 2003-2005 : Méthode Zoé : Zoe Busiek ** 2006-2010 : Pour le meilleur et le pire : Joy Stark * Lola Glaudini dans : ** 2003-2004 : FBI : Opérations secrètes : Heather ** 2005 : NIH : Alertes médicales : Meredith Beck (Saison 1, épisode 16) * Marin Hinkle dans : ** 2007 : Brothers and Sisters : Courtney McCallister ** 2013 : Deception : Samantha Bowers * Cindy Katz dans : ** 2002-2003 : Le Justicier de l'ombre : Bettina Corwin ** 2013 : Person of Interest : Vicki Winter * Rya Kihlstedt dans : ** 2010 : Covert Affairs : Helen Newman (Saison 1, épisode 2) ** 2011 : NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales : Linda Idleton (Saison 9, épisode 10) * Alla Korot dans : ** 2006 : 24 heures chrono : Suzanne Cummings (Saison 5, épisode 8) ** 2006 : Shark : Tracy Weston (Saison 1, épisode 10) * Karina Logue dans : ** 2009 : Saving Grace : Jillian (Saison 3, épisode 9) ** 2009 : Lie to Me : Gwen Burns (Saison 2, épisode 4) * Ulrike Mai dans : ** 2005-2006 : Le Destin de Lisa : Katia Plenske ** 2006-2007 : Le Destin de Bruno : Katia Plenske * Sofia Milos dans : ** 1997-1998 : Caroline in the City : Julia Mazzone Karinsky ** 2008 : The Border : Bianca LaGarda * Sarah Parish dans : ** 2011-2012 : Monroe : Dr. Jenny Bremner ** 2012 : Hatfields and McCoys : Levicy Hatfield * Saskia Reeves dans : ** 2010 : Luther : Inspecteur Rose Teller ** 2011 : Inspecteur Lewis : Alison McLennan (Saison 5, épisode 1) * 1994-1995 : Models Inc. : Linda Holden (Teresa Hill) * 1994-1999 : Un tandem de choc : Francesca Vecchio (Ramona Milano) * 1997 : Au-delà du réel : L'aventure continue : Nicole (Ingrid Kavelaars)(Saison 3, épisode 1) * 1997 : Urgences : Dr. Nina Pomerantz (Jami Gertz) (Saison 3) * 1998 : Walker, Texas Ranger : Dr. Susan Lee (Julia Nickson) * 1998-1999 : Cold Squad, brigade spéciale : Christine Liu (Linda Ko) * 1998-2004 : JAG : ** Lieutenant Anne 'GoGo' Binder (Sara Mornell) (Saison 4, épisode 7) ** Adjoint Linda Foyo (Nicki Micheaux) (Saison 9, épisode 8) ** Vera McCool, la psychologue (Barbara Eve Harris) (Saison 9, épisode 17 et saison 10, épisode 10) * 1999-2000 : Friends : Janine Lecroix (Elle MacPherson) * 1999-2000 : Queer as Folk : Marcie Finch (Susan Cookson) * 2000 : Stargate SG-1 : Anise/Freya (Vanessa Angel) * 2000-2001 : Unité 9 : Joss Nakano (Susie Park) * 2000-2001 : Les Associées : Anita Temple (Justine Miceli) * 2000-2006 : Des jours et des vies : Dr. Karen Bader (Tammy Tavares) * 2002-2005 : Preuve à l'appui : ** Laura (Nina Landey) (Saison 2, épisode 7) ** Mrs. Strahan (Roxana Zal) (Saison 2, épisode 15) ** Meredith Stackhouse (Alicia Coppola) (Saison 2, épisode 20) ** Su-Ying Zhang (Elizabeth Sung) (Saison 4, épisode 13) * 2003 : Sex and the City : Kyra (Tatum O'Neal) (Saison 6, épisode 9) * 2003 : Le Monde de Joan : Janet Milner (Sarah Aldrich) (Saison 1, épisode 4) * 2003-2005 : Un, dos, tres : J.J. (Toni Acosta) * 2003-2007 : Gilmore Girls : Anna Nardini (Sherilyn Fenn) * 2004 : Rubí : Rubí Pérez Ochoa (Bárbara Mori) * 2004-2006 : Les Condamnées : Natalie Buxton (Dannielle Brent) * 2005 : New York, cour de justice : ** Dr. Elizabeth Rogers (Leslie Hendrix) (Saison 1, épisode 5) ** Maya Sullivan (Amy Raudenbush) (Saison 1, épisode 9) * 2005-2006 : DOS : Division des opérations spéciales : Samantha "Sonny" Liston (Kelly Rutherford) * 2005-2006 : Les 4400 : Heather Tobey (Kathryn Gordon) * 2006 : The Closer : L.A. enquêtes prioritaires : Ru'yah 'Rita' Fara (Anne Bedian) (Saison 2, épisode 15) * 2006-2007 : FBI : Portés disparus : ** Renee (Ingrid Sanai Buron) (Saison 4, épisode 24) ** La serveuse (Casey Williams) (Saison 6, épisode 1) * 2006-2008 : Men in Trees : Leçons de séduction : Sara Johnson (Suleka Mathew) * 2006-2009 : The Unit : Commando d'élite : Sarah Irvine (Susan Matus) * 2006-2009 : Cold Case : Affaires classées : ** Brenda (Kathrine Narducci) (Saison 4, épisode 2) ** Leigh Feldman / Foster (Katherine La Nasa) (Saison 6, épisode 15) * 2006-2009 : Dr House : ** Claire (Leigh-Allyn Baker) (Saison 2, épisode 21) ** La Mère de Max (Tuffet Schmezle) (Saison 2, épisode 23) ** Judy (Michelle Clunie) (Saison 2, épisode 24) ** Dr. Schaffer (Kathleen York) (Saison 4, épisode 3) ** Elaine (Jodi Harris) (Saison 5, épisode 17) * 2006-2009 : New York, unité spéciale : ** Alma Cordoza (Marlyne Afflack) (Saison 8, épisode 8) ** Doris DiNuzio (Joanna Bonaro) (Saison 10, épisode 17) * 2006-2010 : Psych : Enquêteur malgré lui : ** Elaine (Patricia Drake) (Saison 1, épisodes 3 et 6) ** Glenda (Teryl Rothery) (Saison 1, épisode 11) ** Mr Yang (Ally Sheedy) * 2006-2011 : Médium : ** Kathleen Walsh (Molly Ringwald) (Saison 2, épisode 20) ** Caitlin Lynch (Tracy Pollan) (Saison 5, épisodes 13 et 14) * 2006-2012 : NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales : ** Sean Oliver (Stephanie Michels) (Saison 3, épisode 15) ** Dr. Rachel Cranston (Wendy Makkena) * 2007 : The Killing : Pernille Birk Larsen (Ann Eleonora Jørgensen) * 2007 : Les Experts : Manhattan : Rebecca Monin (Rachel Perry) (Saison 3, épisode 16) * 2007 : Raines : Helen Mewlin (Cheryl White) (Saison 1, épisode 3) * 2007 : The Company : Elizabet Nemeth (Natascha McElhone) * 2007-2008 : Skins : Angie (Siwan Morris) * 2007-2010 : Durham County : Audrey Sweeney (Hélène Joy) * 2008 : True Blood : Maudette Pickens (Danielle Sapia) * 2008 : Desperate Housewives : Ellie Leonard (Justine Bateman) (Saison 4) * 2008 : Eleventh Hour : Beatrice Brown (Jessica Hecht) (Saison 1, épisode 2) * 2008 : Bones : Helen Bridenbecker (Vicki Lewis) (Saison 4, épisode 7) * 2009 : Drop Dead Diva : Christy Talbot (Brooke Burns) (Saison 1, épisode 12) * 2009 : Lie to Me : Lorraine Burch (Megan Follows) (Saison 1, épisode 6) * 2009-2010 : Caslte : ** Laurie Horn (Lisa Waltz) (Saison 1, épisode 4) ** Lisa Jenkins (Julie Claire) (Saison 2, épisode 23) * 2009-2011 : Vie sauvage : Vanessa (Mary Anne Barlow) * 2009-2011 : Amour, Gloire et Beauté : Agnes Jones (Sarah Brown) * 2009-2013 : 30 Rock : Nancy Donovan (Julianne Moore) * 2010 : Brothers and Sisters : Buffy McCreary (Cheryl Hines) (Saison 4) * 2010 : Detroit 1-8-7 : Eva Gibbons (Adriane Lenox) (Saison 1, épisode 6) * 2010 : The Bridge : Billy (Theresa Joy) * 2010 : Los Angeles, police judiciaire : Maria Olsen (Mira Furlan) (Pilote) * 2010 : Material Girl : Dorota (Joanna Kanska) * 2010-2012 : Inspecteur Lewis : ** Isabel Crompton (Sophie Ward) (Saison 4, épisode 2) ** Helena Wright (Matilda Ziegler) (Saison 6, épisode 1) ** Marion Hammond (Lucy Cohu) (Saison 6, épisode 3) * 2011 : Body of Proof : Jen Russell (Molly Price) (Saison 1, épisode 7) * 2011 : The Secret Circle : Amelia Blake (Emily Holmes) (Pilote) * 2011 : Ange ou Démon : Laia (Maru Valdivielso) * 2011-2012 : Les Feux de l'amour : Genevieve Atkinson (Genie Francis) * 2013 : 90210 Beverly Hills : Nouvelle Génération : Cheryl Harwood (Robin Givens) (Saison 5) * depuis 2015 : Un soupçon de magie : Abigail Pershing (Sarah Power) * 2016 : The 100 : Hannah Green (Donna Yamamoto) * depuis 2016 : Shadowhunters : Elaine Lewis (Christina Cox) (depuis la saison 1) * depuis 2016 : Victoria : La baronne Lehzen (Daniela Holtz) * depuis 2016 : Outcast : Patricia MacCready (Melinda McGraw) * 2017 : Sneaky Pete : Marjorie (Alison Wright) * 2017 : Rush Hour : le capitaine Lindsay Cole (Wendie Malick) Séries d'animation * Animalia : Rhina * Angel Heart : Saeko Nogami * Barnabé le Lutin et la Forêt magique : Voix féminines * Batman, la relève : Inque * Le Roi de Las Vegas : Kate * Les Aventures de Petit Ours brun : Maman Ours * Loana et ses amis : la Narratrice / Loana / voix féminines) Jeux vidéo * 2016 : Final Fantasy XV : voix additionnelles Directrice artistique ; Films * 2017 : Cargo ; Téléfilms * 2009 Pastor Brown * 2009 : Un bébé devant ma porte * 2012 : Holiday High School Reunion * 2012 : Les Naufragés du lagon bleu * 2012 : Un plan diabolique * 2013 : Une mère indigne * 2013 : La Femme la plus recherchée d'Amérique * 2013 : Le Labyrinthe de l'injustice * 2013 : Une mère à la dérive * 2014 : L'Engrenage de l'anorexie * 2014 : Une ombre sur le mariage * 2014 : Le Campus de la honte * 2014 : Deux mères pour la marié Voix off ; Publicités * Acadomia * Alfa Romeo * Barbara Gould * Bâton de Berger * CASDEN Banque populaire * Cif * Dash * Éditions Belfond : Douglas Kennedy, Cet instant-là * Heudebert * L'Oréal : Julianne Moore * Netto * Lumix Panasonic * Polo Ralph Lauren * Renault ; Télévision * BFM TV * France 3 * M6 ; Radio * Chérie FM (Jazz Émotion) * France Inter (Émission Marc Chagall) Notes et références Coppola Ivana Coppola Ivana Coppola Ivana Coppola Ivana